Kisses
by Honochan77
Summary: Tadakuni is curious about how kisses feel like, and asks his two friends. Do they know, and how? Will Tadakuni get to get the experience too? Yaoi, for the warning. YoshixTada for the most part. I suck at summaries! (I do not own the picture, btw)


A/N: I had watched Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou the other day, and, had an urge to write this! xD Here's our three idiot friends just being themselves and ultimately, being unbelievingly plain crazy. Hope you like their idea of

Oh, and this is related to episode 8 of the anime, so might contain spoilers for anyone who hasn't watched it.

_**~Kisses~**_

"Hey, have you guys ever kissed a girl before?"

The three highschoolers were hanging out at Tadakuni's place after school, and the atmosphere was rather dull and quiet. It was Tadakuni standing by the balcony window who asked the question.

Hidenori, who had been reading a manga on the floor, looked up at the question, and Yoshitake did the same, taking his eyes off the video game he had been playing. The both of them shared a moment's glance.

"No." Tadakuni received firm negation from the both of them in unison. He looked at either of them, a little surprised.

"What, I thought you'd be more interested," The raven turned his back to them again, and looked out of the window. "I wonder how it feels like, though."

"My advice; it's not a good idea if a bee is around." Hidenori commented from his book.

"You don't say." Yoshitake agreed heartily.

"A bee?" Tadakuni looked at them again, confused. "Why?"

"Well, you see, it's rather inconvenient." Hidenori explained pointlessly, adjusting his glasses.

"Especially if it makes you panic." Yoshitake added, saving his game and putting it aside.

"So, what does it have to do with kissing?" Tadakuni wanted to know.

Both Hidenori and Yoshitake shuddered.

"Am I missing something?" Tadakuni raised his brows.

"You'd rather not know." The blonde boy said mysteriously, throwing a glare at Hidenori, who just shrugged.

"Blame the horoscopes," He said.

"The horoscopes?"

"Yes, the horoscopes."

"That's why, I'm asking," Tadakuni sighed exasperatedly. "What does it have to do with _kissing_?"

"They make things happen." Hidenori made a face. He looked at Yoshitake again, who brought his hand to his mouth.

"Hm… Are you sure you never kissed before?" Tadakuni asked skeptically. "Both of you."

Both Hidenori and Yoshitake went red.

"No."

"No, I don't mean like…" Tadakuni started, then paused, noticing their faces. "Wait, why're you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing." Simultaneous voices came.

"You did kiss." Tadakuni confirmed, looking left out.

"That's why I'm saying, we didn't!" Yoshitake exclaimed, standing up. "Anyway, you do _not _want to kiss this guy," He went on, pointing at the shocked brunette. "He'll taste of bees!"

"Hey, just because it was there that time doesn't mean I'll taste of bees forever!" Hidenori yelled indignantly. "What do they taste like, anyway?"

"Shouldn't _you _be the one who knows that best?" Yoshitake countered. "And, the second time it landed on your face, you came at me too!" He pointed accusingly at Hidenori.

"Well, like I said, I panicked!"

"That's exactly my point!"

"Then, why are you making a big deal out of it?"

"Mo~ It doesn't even count as a kiss!" Yoshitake grabbed his hair exaggeratedly and looked away. He caught the eyes of a very lost looking Tadakuni staring at them. "Oh. Tadakuni. You were here."

"Y-you guys..?" The raven spluttered, blushing a little.

The other two of the party exchanged looks.

"Ah, you see, It was just a coincidence," Hidenori raised a finger upwards pointedly. "Just an accident." He smiled falsely.

"Yeah, Hidenori just happened to have his unlucky fortune telling come true, and have a bee land on his nose." Yoshitake explained as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. "And of course, I just had to have the same luck as him, and the first thing his awesome brain ordered him to do was crush the damn insect between our faces."

"In other words, you _kissed_ and killed it?" Tadakuni gaped at them incredulously.

"More or less." Hidenori shrugged.

"Don't act like it's got nothing to do with you!" Yoshitake shook his fist.

"What else do you want me to do?" Hidenori looked at him coolly. "Kiss you again?"

"Aargh, mo, shut up already!" Yoshitake brought up his hands to his face, embarrassed.

"Actually, that's kinda not fair," Tadakuni piped in. "After all, you guys got to kiss, but I still haven't. I feel even more distant from you now." He finished glumly.

"Oh, I have an idea." Hidenori stated, punching his hand. "How about this…"

"Why do I feel I really don't want to hear this…" Yoshitake moaned to himself; no one else was listening to him anyway.

"So, here's the deal, I kissed Yoshitake, right? So he," Hidenori pointer at the blonde. "…gets to kiss you." The finger moved to Tadakuni's direction.

"Wait, what?"

"Then, after that," Hidenori brought his hand to himself, grinning at the bewildered raven and ignoring his protest. "You kiss me. That makes us fair."

"Wait, Hidenori, man," Yoshitake looked a little alarmed. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Don't worry, just imagine Tadakuni as a girl, It's not that hard, right?"

"Why do I feel I should be offended…" The short boy grumbled, going slightly red. "Why is it always me?"

"Ne, try saying 'Tadakuni chan~',"

"…Tadakuni chan~,"

"Oi, stop it!"

"A little more, 'Tadakuni chya~n',"

"Stop it, I said!"

"Tadakuni chya~~n. Oh, you're right!"

"Perfect."

"OI, STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!"

Hidenori and Yoshitake blinked at the seething raven.

"You know what, Hidenori…" Yoshitake studied the protesting boy. "Don't you think he'll look better in a skirt? You know, remember that time when he wore his sister's miniskirt?"

"That was _your _fault!" Tadakuni blushed scarlet at the memory.

"Hey, Tadakuni, why don't you wear it again, it'll make you more kissable."

"LIKE HELL!" Tadakuni yelled, blushing full force, and swing kicked the approaching blonde.

"Come on, Tadakuni, wear it," Hidenori persisted, dodging Yoshitake as he came stumbling past him. "Look." He pulled out a miniskirt from nowhere.

"Where'd you get that from, Hidenori?"

"Maa, it doesn't matter." Hidenori walked towards the nervous boy, holding out the blue skirt.

"No, wait—even you, Yoshitake?!" Tadakuni shrieked in disbelief as he found himself being arm locked from behind.

"Now, be a good boy…" A ominous ray of light bounced off Hidenori's glasses as his hands moved to the raven's uniform pants.

"Eeh, you can't be serious!" Tadakuni thrashed his legs uselessly. "No~!"

"Why did it turn out like this…"

A very red faced Tadakuni was placed in the middle of the room, his uniform shirt intact, but legs bare except for the short piece of clothing around his waist. His mates stood before him, observing their work.

"As I thought, you look much better now," Hidenori nodded at the poor boy.

"He even looks kinda cute," Yoshitake admitted. "You know, if you really were a girl, I wouldn't mind going out with you."

"Guys!"

"Yoshitake,"

"Hai." The blonde nodded at Hidenori's order and squatted in front of Tadakuni. He looked at the apprehensive face of his friend.

"Oi…, cut it out already." Tadakuni started nervously.

"Sorry, Tadakuni, but this is for you." Yoshitake reached out and cupped his face with his hands.

"Yo-yoshitake..!"

"Do it already~!" Came a singsong voice from the other end of the room. Tadakuni and Yoshitake turned their faces to Hidenori, who had made himself a seat at the far end corner.

"What are you doing?" Yoshitake asked, a little annoyed.

"Giving you room, of course," He replied cheerfully. "Now, go on, and forget my existence."

"Hidenori, you bastard…"

"Just forget him and get over it, it's getting a little awkward." Tadakuni faced him again, defeated.

"Don't tell me you actually want to…" Yoshitake looked taken aback.

"Why would I want to do something so ridiculous in the first place?" He glared. "Who was it that pulled me into this situation?"

"Alright, alright," Yoshitake sighed. He glanced at Tadakuni again.

Tadakuni caught his eye silently and sighed as well.

"…"

"…"

"…I-I'm gonna do it, then."

"…M-mm."

As Yoshitake leaned in, Tadakuni squeezed shut his eyes and braced for the contact. He flushed brightly when he felt the blonde's warm breath on his face, and tilted his head just a little to let their lips meet. All sorts of thoughts raced in his head as the distance was finally closed, and found himself pressing more into the kiss.

Surprised as he was, Yoshitake couldn't control his movements against the other, and lifted Tadakuni's chin for more contact. Tadakuni's lips felt soft on his own, and they parted just slightly for him. He _had _to get a taste, just a little, no question. It was so terribly inviting, even if it wasn't in the deal. He hesitantly let his tongue touch the opening and got immediate response.

Tadakuni, who wasn't quite expecting Yoshitake to go along so far, gasped, and instinctively let his mouth open when he felt something run along his lips. The something straight away snaked inside, and Tadakuni heard a small sound involuntarily escape from his own throat, and his hands lifting to intertwine in the tufts of blonde hair. As if pleased, Yoshitake continued to push further, with Tadakuni responding in complement.

It was Tadakuni who broke away first, gasping for air, still clinging onto Yoshitake. Face sweaty and flushed, he looked up at the other, who was only a little less roused than himself. Yoshitake managed a stunned grin, breathing rough.

"That…was a little…" He panted.

"Y-yeah…" Tadakuni lowered his blushing face.

"Actually…kinda…" Yoshitake scratched his head awkwardly. "Ah." He spun his head at the opposite side of the room. Remembering why they did it in the first place, Tadakuni did the same.

In the place where Hidenori previously was, was what seemed like a frozen shell of the brown haired boy. His eyes were bugged behind his glasses, and his mouth agape. A faint hint of pink was colored on his cheeks.

"Y-you…" He pointed a shaky finger at the other two boys, then snapped out of his stupor. "That was epic!" He yelled, bolting up and pumping his fist. "Dude, I never expected you to really do it, and, _whoa_, that was intense!"

Yoshitake and Tadakuni both eyed him peevishly as Hidenori continued to release his excitement. They exchanged quick glances and blushed.

"You know, I take it back saying it's my turn after this, I'm out of here~" Hidenori clapped his hands, standing up. "Well then, I'll take my leave, see ya~" He shot out of the room, hiding a grin, before either of the other boys could do any more than raise their hands.

They both stared at the peach door which had just slid close behind Hidenori. Another awkward silence filled the room, now with one less resident.

"Hey…Tadakuni…" Yoshitake finally broke the silence.

"Mm?"

"Let's…let's just forget that ever happened?" Yoshitake muttered, a little half-heartedly.

"…Yeah." Tadakuni replied, after a while.

Another full minute of silence passed.

"Ne, do we really need to forget it..?" Tadakuni asked tentatively.

"I..don't think we really _need _to…" Yoshitake replied in a murmur.

"Y-yeah." Tadakuni licked his lips, looking away. He looked up again at a touch on his face. Yoshitake was looking at him, his hand held at the other's cheek. Tadakuni lifted a hesitant hand and held it. He had leaned closer just slightly when there was a great tumble of noise at the door.

Both Tadakuni and Yoshitake got up instantly from their places and went for the door. On opening, two brunettes fell over into the room.

"Hidenori!" Tadakuni yelled at the eavesdropping boy.

"Imouto?!" Yoshitake shouted at the same time. Tadakuni's little sister hastily got up from Hidenori's back.

"Ah, well, it's not that we were listening or anything," Hidenori laughed lightly. "Like I already said, I was going to give you room."

"Room for what?" Tadakuni's sister hadn't still been aware of the situation.

"You know~" Hidenori waved a hand airily, gesturing at the two blushing boys.

"..." She stared at Hidenori, then at the other two. "Ah."

And she left, without another word, too shocked to speak to either her brother or his friends.

"O-Oi, wait!" Tadakuni called after her, trying to explain, and had himself ignored completely. Slumping his shoulders, he groaned at his idiocy. Yoshitake put an encouraging hand on his shoulder, and Tadakuni glared back before turning onto Hidenori.

"Ma-Maa, you don't really expect her to believe that, do you?" Hidenori tried to save his skin before either Tadakuni or Yoshitake ate him alive.

"Hidenori, you…"

"Well, actually, It didn't turn out all bad, ne?" Yoshitake grinned.

"What part of it is 'not bad'?" Tadakuni blushed.

"The whole of it?" Yoshitake said innocently, after pretending to think about it.

"Oi oi oi, wait a moment!" Hidenori looked between the both of them in exaggerated shock. "Don't tell me you guys are hooking up for _real_?"

"You _did _ask whether we really need to forget our little 'moment', or not…" Yoshitake smirked at Tadakuni, making him go red all the more.

"S-stop it!"

"Eeh, don't leave me behind, guys~!"

"And it _was_ Hidenori's idea…" The blonde gave Hidenori a grin, making him shut up.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to try it out," He finally groaned, grabbing his hair and falling to his knees. "Help me…"

So, I really really just _couldn't _come up with a way to end the story, so let's all just leave poor Hidenori to accept his fate which he brought upon himself..xDD

Did you like it or not? Please review! xD Love you~


End file.
